1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an embroidery data generator generating embroidery data, a sewing machine and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
2. Related Art
There has conventionally been known a sewing machine which sews an embroidery pattern based on embroidery data. A plurality of data of embroidery patterns is stored in a storage device incorporated in the sewing machine or an external storage device such as ROM card or flexible disc. A user selects a desirable one of the embroidery patterns. The sewing machine enters the embroidery data of the selected embroidery pattern and sews the embroidery pattern on a workpiece cloth, while transferring an embroidery frame holding the workpiece cloth by a transfer mechanism.
An embroidery pattern includes a plurality of color-based pattern portions. Embroidery data of the embroidery pattern includes thread color data specifying a color of each color-based pattern portion. Each color-based pattern portion is sewn in a set color (a thread color) as thread color data. However, the user sometimes wishes to sew an embroidery pattern in favorite colors which do not correspond with the predetermined colors or in eccentric colors regarding the colors of the color-based pattern portions. When colors of the embroidery pattern are specified in this manner, data of the color-based pattern portions are required to be read one by one. Regarding each read data, the corresponding thread color data needs to be confirmed and specified, with the result that the color editing manner is time-consuming and troublesome.